


It Won't Be Like This For Long

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie and Eddie enjoy a nice day at home with their son.An excerpt from this work:Eddie had a child with Myra. It hadn’t been on purpose and it hadn’t been planned, but they’d gotten drunk on his birthday one year and one thing led to another, and then 9 months later, little Edward Francis Kaspbrak Jr. popped out.Eddie loved his son, more than anything in the world, so when he went back to Derry, he took extreme care to make it back home, if only to be there for his son.Things didn’t exactly go to plan and he got hurt, badly hurt. They almost left him behind, Bill and Mike tugging desperately at Richie as he sobbed and screamed. Richie wound up carrying Eddie, thrown over his shoulder, all the way out of Neibolt.While Eddie healed with Richie by his side, he told Myra he wanted a divorce. She’d come to see him and brought EJ with her, and Eddie had sobbed into his son’s tiny chest as he held him close, whispering over and over again that he loved him and he’d never leave him again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	It Won't Be Like This For Long

Eddie had a child with Myra. It hadn’t been on purpose and it hadn’t been planned, but they’d gotten drunk on his birthday one year and one thing led to another, and then 9 months later, little Edward Francis Kaspbrak Jr. popped out.

Eddie loved his son, more than anything in the world, so when he went back to Derry, he took extreme care to make it back home, if only to be there for his son.

Things didn’t go exactly as planned and he got hurt, badly hurt. They almost left him behind, Bill and Mike tugging desperately at Richie as he sobbed and screamed. Richie wound up carrying Eddie, thrown over his shoulder, all the way out of Neibolt.

While Eddie healed with Richie by his side, he told Myra he wanted a divorce. She’d come to see him and brought EJ with her, and Eddie had sobbed into his son’s tiny chest as he held him close, whispering over and over again that he loved him and he’d never leave him again.

Richie fell in love with EJ immediately, big brown eyes softening the way they did when he looked at Eddie, cradling his tiny body in his big hands and rocking him back and forth, whispering softly to him about anything and everything he could think of.

Richie moved to New York from LA the second Eddie was discharged from the hospital, and together they moved into a place big enough for them and EJ, as Eddie had majority custody over him, with Myra only getting him every other weekend and sometimes not even taking him then. It made Eddie kind of sad to think that Myra didn’t want to see EJ, but at the same time he knew that his son was much happier with he and Richie.

Eddie’s heart flipped every time he saw EJ and and Richie together. Richie holding EJ against his chest while they watched _Arthur_ on the tv, or watching Richie read to EJ from one of his little books, putting on a Voice for each character, pointing at the pictures with wide eyes while he acted out whatever was going on while EJ laughed his little laugh and clapped his little hands.

Eddie felt so much love for his little family that it made him cry, so happy to finally have the life that he’d dreamed of, Richie fast asleep in bed next to him, glasses still on, pushed askew, with EJ tucked into his neck, tiny hands fisted in the collar of Richie’s shirt.

***

Eddie walked into the kitchen to see Richie feeding EJ, scooping green mush into his little mouth while he sat in his high chair. Richie put on his 1950’s vaudeville announcer Voice while he spoon-fed his son, and it made Eddie smile. “Here comes the plane, Junior!” Richie declared, making little engine noises as he gently slid the spoon into EJ’s mouth. “Good job, buddy.” He smiled at him, holding up the empty jar to show him. “All gone! No more!”

EJ laughed loudly, kicking his little legs and waving his pudgy little arms. “Daddy!” He shrieked.

Richie grinned at that. He’d shared with Eddie how good it made him feel when EJ called him ‘daddy’ as well. He said he was always anxious about being a dad, especially with EJ, as he was worried that EJ would only ever see him as a step-father, and maybe resent him for being one of the reasons his parents split up.

As far as Eddie could tell, Richie had fallen into being a father remarkably well. And he knew that EJ loved him, as two-year-olds aren’t really great at hiding their emotions. Eddie was pretty sure that Richie was EJ’s favorite, but he never brought it up.

“Do you want to have more kids, Rich?” Eddie asked, leaning against the kitchen sink, watching Richie wipe EJ down with a napkin, clearing green mush from his chin and cheeks.

Richie smiled over at him, unfastening the bib from around EJ’s neck. “What makes you ask?”

Eddie shrugged. “I was just thinking about it.”

Richie stood and carried the empty baby food jar over to the sink, rinsing it out and washing his hands. “I’d love to have more kids with you, Eds.” He leaned down and kissed Eddie’s cheek. “If that’s what you want.”

Eddie nodded slowly, leaning against Richie heavily, cheek pressed to his upper arm as he shook the excess water out of the now-clean jar. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, then, put a baby in me.” Richie smiled, waggling his eyebrows at Eddie.

Eddie scowled. “What is wrong with you? Don’t say that again, that’s so disgusting.”

“What’s disgusting about making love, Eddie, dear?” Richie pulled Eddie into his chest, twirling them around in a little circle, humming softly and dancing to whatever music was playing in his head.

“ _You’re_ disgusting.” Eddie clarified, allowing Richie to continue spinning them. “But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too, Spaghetti-Head.” Richie winked at him, smiling and leaning down to kiss Eddie’s nose.

“Daddy!” EJ called, bouncing in his high chair. “Daddy!” He repeated, with a little more urgency.

“I think he’s calling for you,” Eddie nodded his head towards their son.

“He could just as easily mean you,” Richie reminded him, tucking a lock of Eddie’s hair behind his ear.

“Daddy!” EJ insisted, stretching his arms out to them.

“He could,” Eddie kissed the corner of Richie’s mouth. “But he doesn’t.” He smiled up at him. “Go get him before we scar him emotionally from lack of attention.”

Richie smiled down at Eddie again, kissing the end of his nose before pulling away and scooping EJ out of his high chair. “You rang?”

“Daddy,” EJ said, placing both of his little hands on Richie’s cheeks, smushing them together.

“That’s me,” Richie smiled as best as he could at his son, face still scrunched up.

“Daddy!” EJ lifted his hands off of Richie’s cheeks and slapped them down again, hard enough that the sound of it echoed through the kitchen.

“Ow! Fuck!” Richie groaned. “Don’t laugh, Eddie!” He scowled as Eddie doubled over with laughter, palms resting on his thighs. “Our son just hit me! Where did he learn that?” Richie shifted EJ to his shoulder, bouncing him lightly, still frowning.

“Jesus, Rich.” Eddie choked out, face red from laughing so hard. “Are you ok, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine,” Richie broke his scowl to grin at Eddie, still bouncing EJ on his shoulder. “Thank god he’s still small.”

Eddie cupped Richie’s cheeks in his hands, smiling up at him. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Richie said, pulling away slightly. “But I don’t trust you for shit. Get your hands off me before you slap me too.”

“I’m not going to slap you,” Eddie shook his head, laughing again.

“I don’t know, Eds. I saw the look it your eyes when EJ hit me. I don’t want you getting any sort of ideas.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Daddy,” EJ said.

“What’s up, buddy?” Richie held EJ slightly away from him, halting his bouncing.

EJ opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but instead he vomited directly onto Richie’s shirt. Richie practically shrieked, bright green vomit running from his shoulder all the way down his front, while EJ frowned at him like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. “Take him, Eddie!” Richie held EJ out to him.

“Fuck no!” Eddie shook his head, fits of laughter shaking his shoulders as Richie gagged loudly.

“Daddy,” EJ frowned.

“Take him, Eddie, I need to get cleaned up!” Richie once again tried to pass EJ off to him.

“Take him with you to get cleaned up!” Eddie laughed. “He’s covered in puke too!”

“Daddy,” EJ turned to Eddie frowning, spit-up running down his chin.

“I know, sweetheart, Daddy will clean you up.” Eddie was laughing so hard he was crying, stomach cramping up as he spoke.

“Eddie, if you don’t take him, _I’m_ going to throw up and then you’ll have a lot more to clean.” Richie insisted, holding EJ at arms length.

EJ looked so sad, frowning and covered in vomit as he stared at Eddie with big brown eyes. “Daddy,” He repeated.

“Give him here, Richie, Jesus.” Eddie laughed, scooping EJ out of his arms and walking him over to the sink. “Daddy’s a drama queen.” Eddie informed him.

“Oh my god, this coming from the man that once threw up all over my bedroom because I sneezed in your mouth.” Richie grumbled, stripping his puke-shirt over his head and disappearing into the foyer.

“Yeah, you _sneezed_ in my fucking _mouth_ , Richie! And we were 10!”

Eddie could hear Richie’s laughter from upstairs before their bedroom door closed and he heard the shower start. “Daddy,” EJ lifted his little arms up out of the sink and made grabby hands at Eddie.

“Hang on, sweetheart, I’ve gotta wash you off.” Eddie patted the top of EJ’s head before turning on the water, holding the little sprayer away from him while the water warmed up. “Your daddy is a drama queen, by the way.” Eddie told him softly, to which EJ nodded as if he understood. “But I love him anyway.”

***

After Eddie got EJ all cleaned up and dried off, he laid him down for his nap and went to collect all of the vomit covered clothes to throw in the laundry. Richie was still in the shower, so Eddie grabbed his soiled clothes from the bedroom floor and held them at arms length as he walked them into the laundry room.

While he chucked the clothes into the washer and added some detergent, his eyes drifted to the framed picture hung above the washer and dryer. It was a framed photo of the three of them, in the park on a picnic earlier that spring. It had been the day that Richie had asked Eddie to marry him, and some of his fans had spotted them and offered to take photos for them. It had been such an amazing day that Eddie had immediately brought the photos to the pharmacy the next day to get them developed, and had hung a slew of them around their little house, practically one in each room. It always made him smile to look at them, and he’d once caught Richie crying while folding a load of laundry just looking at the picture of all of them together.

Eddie checked on EJ again before going upstairs, poking his head into the nursery to make sure he was still breathing. He was, as it turned out, snoring softly on his tummy with his thumb stick in his mouth and his little butt pushed up into the air. Eddie pulled his blanket up over him and leaned over the side of the crib to kiss his cheek before slipping out and heading back upstairs.

Richie was out of the shower when Eddie got upstairs, sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear and drying his hair with a towel. “I can’t believe he threw up on me,” Richie shook his head.

“Babies throw up, honey.” Eddie shut the door behind himself and stepped up in front of Richie. “It’s what they do.” He slid Richie’s glasses off of his face and set them on the end table.

“But _on_ me, Eds?” Richie sighed and chucked the towel down onto the hardwood floor, bringing his hands up to wrap around Eddie’s hips. “He could have had the common decency to aim away from me.”

“He loves you,” Eddie shrugged, pressing his nose down into Richie’s clean, damp hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“He certainly has an odd way of showing it.” Richie remarked quietly, planting a kiss to Eddie’s tummy before turning his cheek to rest there, holding him tightly. “Do you really want to have more kids?”

“Of course,” Eddie nodded, dropping a kiss to the crown of Richie’s head. “I love our little family so fucking much, babe.” He twisted a wet curl around his finger. “I want nothing more than to have another baby with you.” Richie nodded, but he sniffled, face still buried in Eddie’s shirt. “Are you going to cry?” Eddie asked him, rubbing his hands over his back.

“Probably,” Richie answered honestly.

“That’s ok,” Eddie stepped back and crouched down in front of Richie, resting his hands on his knees. “I love you,”

Richie choked out a sob, but he was smiling, his big brown eyes teary as he stared down at Eddie. “I love you too,” He managed, voice thick. “Let’s have another baby.” He smiled wide at Eddie. “We should give EJ a sibling. Only children are always freaks.”

Eddie frowned at him. “Hey, asshole, I’m an only child. And so are you!” He shoved Richie’s shoulder. “So watch who you’re calling a freak. Pot, kettle.”

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie in for a kiss. “You’re just so easy to rile up, Eds, there’s almost no sport in it.”

“And yet, you push through anyway.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Well, I did say _almost_ ,”

“Mm,” Eddie pushed himself up and climbed up onto the bed, straddling Richie’s thighs and settling into his lap. “You really want to have another baby?” He asked softly, sweeping Richie’s hair back from his face.

Richie nodded, head tipped back to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Of course,” He murmured, sliding his hands into the waistband of Eddie’s pants and cupping his ass, squeezing his cheeks in his large hands. “I want to have a hundred babies with you.”

Eddie smiled, feeling tears prickle at his own eyes. He loved Richie so fucking much it was crazy. “I love you,” He told him, leaning over to begin kissing his neck softly.

“I love you too,” Richie hummed quietly, tilting his head to the side to allow Eddie better access to his throat. “Where’s EJ?”

“I put him down for his nap.” Eddie kissed up Richie’s neck to his ear, licking up the shape of it before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

“God, Eddie.” Richie moaned breathily, hands kneading Eddie’s ass roughly, gripping at him to pull him apart so Richie could ghost the pad of his pointer finger over Eddie’s hole.

“I want you to fuck me,” Eddie whispered, lips moving against the shell of Richie’s ear.

Richie nodded, turning his head to press a kiss to the knob of Eddie’s jaw. “You want me to put a baby in you?”

Eddie pulled back immediately, his scowl met with Richie’s wide, stupid grin. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Richie laughed loudly, collapsing back against the mattress, arm spread out wide. “You knew what you were getting in for when you married me.”

“We aren’t married yet, asshole.” Eddie reminded him, still sitting over Richie’s crotch, hands resting on his chest. “I could change my mind any day, now.”

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Richie said easily, hands working at Eddie’s belt. “You love me too much. Me and my trashmouth.”

“I only love you for your cock,” Eddie mumbled, sitting up on his knees so Richie could push his pants and boxer-briefs down.

“That’s fair,” Richie shrugged. “I only love you for your ass.” He sat up again and pushed Eddie’s pants down further, helping him slip them all the way off without having to stand up off the bed. “And what an amazing ass it is, my dear.” Richie groped him again, squeezing hard before pulling his hands away and slapping each of his cheeks, the sound of the slap echoing out in the quiet room, followed by a strangled moan from Eddie. “Oh, you like that?” Richie teased, grinning.

“Not as much as you like this,” Eddie slid his hand into Richie’s boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking upwards.

Richie groaned quietly, eyes slipping shut as Eddie gently worked over his cock, using his precum to made the slide easier. “Not arguing that, babe.”

Eddie leaned far forward to suck at Richie’s neck again, tongue sliding over his stubbly jaw as he continued to jerk him off slowly. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Eddie whimpered, bucking his hips forward to drag his cock over Richie’s, still trapped by his boxers. “You’re so hard.”

Richie let out a breathy moan, Adam’s Apple bobbing as Eddie licked over his throat, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the head of Richie’s cock. “God, Eddie.” He whined.

“Hm?” Eddie hummed, peppering soft kisses all over Richie’s neck and shoulder, using his free hand to reach over into the nightstand and grab their lube. He dropped it onto Richie’s chest and sat back, releasing Richie’s cock to rest his hands on his shoulders.

“Slow your roll, speed racer, we just got started.” Richie pushed the lube off of his chest and sat up further, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and squinting up at him, struggling to see without his glasses.

“You’re an idiot if you think EJ won’t wake up from his nap soon.” Eddie scoffed, picking up the lube bottle and pressing it into Richie’s hand.

“Ooh, I love when you call me names.” Richie groaned, but Eddie knew he was only half kidding. “Go ahead, call me a fucking dumbass, it might make me blow my load right here, Eds.”

“You’re such a fucking shit,” Eddie rolled his eyes, holding tightly to Richie’s shoulders as he poured lube over his hand.

“Oh yeah, even just that little bit is enough to get the engine going.” Richie winked up at him, sliding two of his long fingers over Eddie’s hole to spread some lube there.

“Could you maybe focus?” Eddie breathed, rocking back onto Richie’s hand as he slipped two fingers in at once, still pretty loose from having fucked when they woke up that morning.

“Maybe if you gave me my glasses back.” Richie mumbled. “Seriously, Eds, for all I know I’m stickin’ my hand in a watermelon over here.”

Eddie slapped Richie’s chest, scrunching up his face as he glared down at him. “Do _not_ fucking call my ass a watermelon!”

“Well, maybe if you gave me my glasses back we wouldn’t be having this issue!” Richie argued, thrusting his fingers in deeper and prodding at Eddie’s prostate.

“Fine, Jesus, you’re such a baby.” Eddie grumbled, slapping Richie’s chest again before leaning over and picking up Richie’s glasses up off the nightstand, sliding them onto his face for him, only to be met with a wide grin.

“There you are,” Richie slipped another finger in and pressed up to kiss Eddie’s cheek lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled, kissing the top of Richie’s head softly. “Hurry up.”

“So fucking bossy,”

“You love it,” Eddie gasped out sharply as Richie found his prostate again.

“More than anything.” Richie agreed. “How do you want this?” His eyes swept over Eddie as he continued to open him up, watching his hand slide in and out as Eddie rocked his hips forward in short little jerks.

“Mm,” Eddie thought for a second. He loved riding Richie, looking down at him and taking control, taking Richie’s cock however he wanted, as deep as he wanted, as fast as he wanted, as hard as he wanted. But he also loved when Richie railed him from behind, face pushed into the pillows, ass up in the air, Richie’s hand flat on his back, pushing him down as he pounded into his prostate. They were both good options, great options, even, but Eddie wanted something different. Something they didn’t really do all that often because there were other positions that allowed for deeper thrusts and quicker pounding, but Eddie wanted to see Richie’s face. He wanted to look into his eyes and see all of that love there. Love for him, love for their family, love for the family they were about to expand together. “I want to lie down on my back,” Eddie answered finally, sitting up on his knees so Richie could slide his hand out. “You on top of me.”

“Sure, yeah.” Richie nodded, watching as Eddie shed his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor before laying back on the bed.

He laid his head on Richie’s pillow, settling onto his side of the bed just incase they made a mess (so Richie would have to lie in the wet spot). He spread his legs easily, allowing Richie to kneel between them, hands resting on Eddie’s knees as he pushed in slowly, head tipped back, eyes shut, mouth hanging open. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Richie groaned. “So fucking tight, Eddie, Jesus.”

“Richie,” Eddie whimpered.

The lube made everything so slick and easy, Richie pushing in and pulling out without much resistance as he tried to find the best angle. Eddie whimpered again, the drag against his walls so fucking good that it made his mouth water, so full that it was like Richie was fucking up into his stomach. He could feel every inch of Richie’s cock in him, fully buried as their hips moved together in a slow grind. Eddie reached down and grabbed Richie’s hand, laying it flat over his lower stomach, where he imagined Richie’s cock was inside of him. “Where?” Richie asked breathlessly, heel of his hand roaming over Eddie’s tummy.

Eddie took Richie’s wrist in his hand and guided him, palm resting just above Eddie’s leaking cock, tip of his middle finger skimming his bellybutton. “There,” He whispered, tilting his hips down to try and press Richie’s cock up further, wanting so desperately for Richie to be able to feel himself, feel where he was making Eddie feel good, feel his cock inside where it was making Eddie’s eyes tear up and his skin break out in goosebumps.

“Here?” Richie asked, pressing his hand down harder, squeezing his own cock deep within Eddie, making his eyes roll back.

“Fuck, Richie, _there_.” Eddie repeated, nodding.

“You feel me there, baby?” Richie kept his hand flat against Eddie’s stomach, thrusting slowly forward. “Hm?”

“Yes, god, Richie, yes, there.” Eddie whispered, hand wrapped around Richie’s wrist where his hand lay on his tummy. “Fuck, I’m so fucking full.”

“You like this?” Richie asked, pulling out to slide back in, pressing down on Eddie’s stomach to track the movement of himself inside.

“Yes, harder.” Eddie whimpered softly, reaching up with his free hand to try and pull Richie down to his level. “Kiss me, please, kiss me.”

Richie leaned forward, shifting his angle and pressing right up into Eddie’s prostate, kissing him softly. “How’s it feel, baby?” He mumbled.

“So good, Richie, you feel amazing, you’re so deep inside.”

“God, I love you.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s mouth.

“I love you too,” Eddie tipped his head back and moaned as Richie reached down and began tracing Eddie’s rim, stretched tight around his cock. Eddie’s eyes fluttered. “More.”

“More?” Richie repeated, thrusting forward sharply.

Eddie nodded. “God, yes.”

Richie pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Eddie’s cheek, licking lightly over his sweaty skin as he reached around and blindly fumbled on the bed, searching for the lube. His hand left Eddie’s stomach when he found it, popping it open and squirting some more over his hand before tossing the bottle aside and bringing his hand back to Eddie’s rim, pulling back so he could watch Eddie swallow him up, mesmerized by their skin sliding together.

He sat back on his haunches, pushing his glasses up with his wrist, and traced his finger around Eddie’s rim again, glancing up to watch his face as he slipped a finger in alongside his cock. Eddie moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut, his body buzzing all over from the tight stretch, Richie’s hand nestled next to his cock, sliding together and apart, slipping in at different angles and speeds. “ _God_ ,” Eddie choked out.

“Does that feel good?” Richie asked lowly, voice sounding strained.

“Yes, fucking— _yes_.” Eddie nodded. “How do I look? Do I look good for you?”

“You look so fucking pretty, baby.” Richie said softly, eyes still locked on where Eddie was engulfing him, warm and soft and wet. “God, you take me so well. You can’t get enough, can you? Not even my cock is enough for you, you’re so fucking greedy.”

Eddie nodded. “Yes, for you.”

“Mm,” Richie placed his hand back on Eddie’s tummy, pressing down against him and gently stroking his thumb over Eddie’s hip.

“More,” Eddie said again.

Richie raised his eyebrows, studying Eddie’s face and his ass equally. “Are you sure?”

Eddie nodded again. “Yes, please, baby, I’m so close, I just need a little more.”

Richie still hesitated, scrunching his nose up to push his glasses into place and sweeping his free hand through his hair before dropping it back into Eddie’s tummy. “Do you want me to flip you over?” He asked.

Eddie shook his head, panting. “No, I want to look at you.” He pushed himself up onto his elbows. “Richie, I’m fine, really, you won’t hurt me.” He laid his hand on top of Richie’s on his stomach. “But we can stop if you want.”

Richie laughed shortly. “I don’t want to stop, Eds, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hey,” Eddie sat up further, wrapping his hand around the back of Richie’s neck and pulling him forward. “Come here.” Richie leaned over and pressed their lips together, sighing softly as Eddie swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. “I love you,” Eddie told him.

“I love you too.” Richie whispered, pressing the heel of his hand down against Eddie’s belly, causing Eddie to whimper.

Richie kept their foreheads pressed together as he slipped his middle finger in, alongside his other finger and his cock, stretching Eddie further. Eddie whined breathily at the feeling of it, impossibly fuller as Richie pressed his hips forward, practically folding Eddie in half. “Rich,” Eddie moaned.

“Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me.” Richie groaned, sliding his hand up Eddie’s torso to lay on his chest, pushing him back down against the pillows. He resumed his pace of fucking Eddie quickly, pounding into his prostate over and over again as his fingers slid in next to his cock. “Can you cum for me?” He panted.

Eddie nodded, unable to answer verbally, his brain a mushy paste as Richie fucked him roughly. “Rich—” Eddie whined out brokenly as he finished, splattering up onto his tummy and over Richie’s hand where it lay there.

Richie groaned lowly when Eddie came, slipping his extra fingers out to grab both of Eddie’s hips and slam into him until he tipped over the edge, panting heavily as his glasses slipped to the end of his nose in his exertion.

He stayed leaned over Eddie for a minute, catching his breath and coming down, so Eddie just stroked up and down his ribcage while he waited, feeling Richie start to soften where he was still pressed inside.

Eventually, Richie pushed Eddie’s hands away and shoved his glasses back up. “Cut it out, Eds, that tickles.” He breathed. “Jesus, my nerves are going haywire.” He sighed out heavily, shifting his weight to one of his arms to he could push his sweaty hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? That wasn’t too much?”

“No,” Eddie shook his head, leaning up to kiss the left side of Richie’s chest, biting his nipple sharply.

“Ow, fucker!” Richie hissed, pinching Eddie’s hip.

“Knock it off, Richie, you’re gonna wake up Junior,” Eddie chastised, flicking him between the eyes.

“Oh my god, you started it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eddie feigned innocence.

Richie snorted, gently pulling out and flopping down on the bed next to Eddie. “Yeah, I bet you don’t.” He started to say something else, but just then EJ began crying from the nursery. “Fuck,” Richie sighed.

“Told you,” Eddie mumbled.

“I’ll go get him,” Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek softly before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and pushing himself to his feet. “You just get cleaned up.”

“Roger that,” Eddie watched as Richie quickly got dressed, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before turning to open the door. “Hey,” Eddie called, waiting for Richie to turn around. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie grinned at him, throwing a wink his way before slipping out into the hall to go check on their son.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
